Nullificare (Nullification Arc)
's modern reincarnation shadowed by the other Nullificare.]] The Nullificare were a species of Spiritual Entity that instead of being aligned - for good or ill - with the Soul King's spiritual energy: "Reiryoku" or "Spirit Energy", they instead use the spiritual energy of the Soul King's to-be over-thrower: "Youki" or "Demonic Energy", the Nullificare exist to Nullify Reiryoku through absorption and corruption while destroying the Spiritual Balance. Very often, the Quincies are their servants and cause destruction in their names, helping them in their goals although they are often unaware of this. They are the main antagonists of the Nullification Arc. Overview The Nullificare are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than those seen up to the present date, they have an odd Anti-Reiryoku known as Youki and are made up physically of corrupt Reishi known as Dark Matter, they are often invisible to those without Spiritual powers however if they choose to appear before them it usually means in their death. Nullificare are led by their King Shinen and his Commander-in-Chief is his older sister: Hebi, he has two Councillors who are the twins: Zanshi (Violent Death) and Eimin (Eternal Sleep), whom often like to manipulate Hebi against her will while she acts on her brother behalf with his best intentions in mind. It was revealed that the Nullificare have a General, known as Hachiman, that is said to have been born from the conversion of a dying Captain Kenpachi many thousands of years ago who was offered to be granted a new life and fight for ever so long as he served their goals. Shinen also has a consort that is sometimes reincarnated as a Shinigami and has Captain-level powers, once corrupted his Zanpakutō seems to disappear and he gains two unique Resurrección, the consort is called Kaosu every two thousand years however the Consort isn't always aligned with his lover and not always gets corrupted. Combat Nullificare all have roughly Captain or Lieutenant power however not all of them have the capacity to wield this power wisely or effectively, many however not only wield this power both effectively and wisely but also evolve to a Royal Guard's power level, the most powerful however are Shinen, Kaosu, Zanshi, Eimin and Hebi. Nullificare can absorb the knowledge and power of anyone they choose, literally absorbing the Reiryoku and Reishi that make them up, they also gain the abilities of those they absorb and many of them have absorbed Hollows and Arrancars before allowing them to have the capacity to use Cero and Balla. Additionally, Nullificare can corrupt those they take a liking to, making them Nullificare over time. Nullificare are capable of extreme levels of Shunpo combat and can use Dark Kidō, enhanced and more powerful Dark versions of Kidō spells, higher ranked members like their King can release blasts of violent Youki without using a Cero or a Kidō. Nullificare wear armour that is usually a "Resurrección" and they are believed to be the first users of Resurrección predating the Arrancars, Shinen is one of the few Nullificare to wield a powerful with its own abilities weapon (in his case, a Zanpakutō with an active Bankai form), and to have a Resurrección. Death Nullificare are denizens of the dead and therefore, the Nullificare have no sense of death or dying, so long as Shinen's Youki is released with the intent they can revive indefinitely. Zanshi and Eimin take Vessels and altering them as they desire, Shinen, Kaosu and Hebi always reincarnate and the other Nullificare are always reborn every 2000 years. Trivia *'Nullificare' is the Latin word for "Nullification". Category:Species Category:Antagonists